Don't Break Things
by RainbowRakun
Summary: Meaningless Fluff and an awkward situation from a misunderstanding from Billy and Spencer. Disclaim: Dude, That's My Ghost! belongs to Jan Van Rijsselberge/Disney XD
1. Chapter 1

"You did not just break that, Broseph," Billy roared as he looked down at the floor, a dark aura escaping from his head.  
"Hey, hey, it was an accident" -Spencer retorted in defence- "Come on, I was pushed. Pushed!" He cried as he backed into the wall, he looked around but he had nowhere to go. Billy was closing in on him, trudging painfully slow across the carpet.  
"Your lieing! Anyway I wouldn't care if you tripped, bumped or fell into golden Billy." he said as he jumped at Spencer and wrestled him to the floor. "Billy Joe Cobra will not accept this!"  
"Dude, come on!" Spencer pleaded, while trying to push Billy off of him. For a ghost he had incredible strength Spencer thought to himself. Billy had managed to pin Spencer on the floor. He had tried to push and scratch at Billy so he had wrapped both hands around Spencer's wrists, rendering them useless at the side of Spencer's head. After Spencer's attempts to kick him off, Billy had shifted so that one knee was pushing down against Spencer's thigh and Billy's other leg in between both of Spencer's, for comforts sake.  
"How could you so that to me bro!" Billy asked, with a genuine hurt look in his eyes. Spencer felt a horrible clenching feeling inside; guilt.  
"I didn't, there was..." he was cut short when Billy whispered into his ear.  
"Payback." The word sent shivers through his body and he clenched his eyes shut in response . Spencer tried to wriggle free of the ghosts grasp but he wasn't going anywhere. Spencer opened his eyes to find a menacing scowl looking down at him. Billy pulled Spencer's arms up above his head and held them in one hand as his other reached behind his back, the dark look on his face increasing untill a twisted smile appeared on his face.  
"No, no, no! Come on Billy I'm sorry, I'll do anything just stop!" He didn't stop, he started laughing darkly at the situation. He was bringing his arm back round to show Spencer what his payback was. Spencer rushed out his last pleading words in the attempt to save himself, he closed his eyes once again and began speaking.  
"I would never do something like that to you, bro, you know that. You mean a lot to me" -Billy had gone silent at the confession but Spencer was oblivious- " so much, your my best friend. Actually I think I..." He opened his eyes to find Billy blushing furiously down at Spencer. Spencer noticed that his friend's arm was no longer behind his back and glanced to see what he was holding a: a feather. Spencer's jaw dropped, if he wasn't already on the floor his jaw would have hit it. He was overcome with a sense of relief but then burning embarrassment took over.  
"It was a joke, I was gonna tickle you with Mr. Feather." He confessed. "Brobarrassment what were you going to say?" he asked with a sly grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hell no, gross, I didn't mean it like that" Spencer exclaimed. Suddenly all his strength returned and he shoved the ghost off him and brushed the carpet fluff out of his favourite trousers. "I thought this was the perfect time to tell you that I may have melted the fingers of your wax 'Billy Joe Cobra', It didn't feel like the situation could get any worse so you know.." he tried innocently still red from what just happened.  
Billy broke down in uncontrollable laughter.  
"I seriously thought you were confessing your love for me" he managed to choke out as he gasped for air, laughing still with a tears brimming in his eyes. He was at the other side of the living room, getting up from a tangled heap after being thrown.  
"I seriously thought you were going to beat me with something, you freaked me out dude!"  
"Makes two of us" Billy joked as he wiped a tear away with his finger, then bounded over to Spencer and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Now we celebrate our idiocy, my friend?"  
"Let the Celebrations begin. Hazar!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, Its short I know but it made me giggle o3o**


End file.
